


kaokanon morning cuddles

by orphan_account



Series: bandori one-shots//drabbles [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Probably ooc, im just stopping by to add some fluff, pure fluff, sorry haha, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kanon and kaoru’s morning like routine?? idrk aa
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Seta Kaoru
Series: bandori one-shots//drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939156
Kudos: 6





	kaokanon morning cuddles

mornings were something both kaoru and kanon loved. they somehow always ended up in each other’s arms during the night so it’s natural they started a routine of just lying there, enjoying each other’s presence, not worrying about anything. kanon was usually the first to get up so she could make tea for both her and kaoru, knowing that she enjoyed that. kaoru eventually would /after dragging herself out of bed/ come out to the kitchen and almost instantly hug kanon from behind. their mornings never consisted of much talk until they had to get ready for school or a performance, but they still had little “good morning”s or “i love you”s (those were mainly from kaoru. if she wasn’t still sleepy she would probably tell her s/o how much she mattered to her and the rest of harohapi, how much she loved her and everything little thing she did, how much her voice and little hugs and quick kisses never holding any kind of lust or desire, just sweet and little and caring, gave her so much serotonin, and how she would always be there for when she felt down or anxious or scared and be able to remind her it’s okay, she’s okay, everyone’s okay, and—god she could go on and on couldn’t she?) and even if it seemed simply to you or someone else they were perfectly okay with this routine. it didn’t bother them at all, they were honestly happy with it. it always ended with them just being happy together. that’s all they ever wanted. to be happy together, and it’s exactly what they got.

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi criticism is aloud but please don’t be to harsh 😄👍


End file.
